Sammy Keyes and the Clones
by GodGirl5900
Summary: Based on an actual dream I had XD Landing somehow in Santa Martina, I meet some of my all-time favorite characters: Sammy, Casey, and Marissa included! Meanwhile, Casey notices a similarity between me and Sammy, and Sammy thinks that I'm stealing him (when in all reality I'm not!) Rated K plus just in case for some Cammy action ;)
1. Chapter 1

**You read correctly. This was based on an actual, real-life dream that I had. Some of the story I made up AFTER I had the dream, but a lot of it is real dream material. Like I did dream I was in Santa Martina, and that I was "ruining" Cammy's relationship (WHICHHH is not written yet soooo I'm not spoiling any more :D)**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

I had no idea where the heck I was. One thing's for sure, I was _definitely _not at home. For one thing, I was having a sleepover at my friend's house ––and she was nowhere in sight. For another, we were sleeping _inside_ ––and I was in the middle of an asphalt street of a neighborhood. Also, it was almost one or two in the morning when I finally knocked out at my friend's house, and it didn't look any later than probably ten or eleven o'clock.

Still in my pajamas, I wandered around the neighborhood a bit, hoping to find a forest or park or _someplace _where I could get shelter without going into a stranger's house. But I'm telling you, the place was _full _of houses. And not a single park in sight. So finally desperate, I walk up to a random house of the neighborhood, cross my fingers, and rap my knuckles on the doorframe. I didn't know _who _to expect, but I certainly didn't think I'd see who I did.

It was a boy.

About my age.

With freckles.

And reddish brown hair.

"No!" I hissed as the guy rubbed his eyes. "But you're just… imaginary! You're… you're…"

"I'm what?" the guy mumbled drowsily, rubbing his brown eyes.

"_Casey?!_" I screeched. "Casey _Acosta?!_"

Casey stepped back. "Wait ––how do you know my name…? How do you know _me?! _If you're stalking me or something ––"

I shook my head. "No! It's just ––you _can't _be real. I'm in… I'm in Santa Martina?"

"Yeah," he replied. "And why're you here?"

I stumbled backwards as if I were about to faint. "I… I don't feel so good."

"Well if you're gonna let loose, do it in the bushes."

I took a couple of deep breaths. "No, no. I'm not gonna throw up. I just feel kinda… I don't know, spooked out."

"Why? Why _are _you here?"

I put my hand up to feel my forehead, trying to figure how I was gonna convince Casey that there was a book series all about his _crush _and that I was severely addicted to it, and ––I was in a serious jam here. Then suddenly, I thought about something; if this was really Santa Martina, and Casey was living with Candi and Heather, then that meant that _Sammy Keyes _was living in the Senior Highrise!

"Which way is the Senior Highrise, Casey?" I asked suddenly, now desperate to get the information out of him.

Casey's eyes widened and he stepped back further into the house. "Listen, you'd better stop stalking me or ––"

"Tell me! Now!"

"There's nothing at the Senior ––"

"_Sammy's _at the Senior Highrise! And if I can't see her now, I'm never gonna figure this out."

Casey froze. I swear, now _he _looked like he was gonna puke. "Get lost, weirdo! I don't know what you want with my friend, but you'd better ––"

I groaned and looked up into the sky. "_Fine! _If it makes you feel any better, you can come with me to see your _girlfriend._"

"She's not my ––"

"What_ever! _C'mon!"

Casey didn't know _what _to think at this point; I could tell. But he finally sighed, got his jacket and skateboard, and walked out the door.

"Wait, dude," I say. "I have no clue _how _to skateboard."

Casey just ignored me, threw his board down, and tore out of there. Which left me to scramble as fast as my legs would go, all the way to the Senior Highrise.

Casey was waiting for me at the fire escape entrance calmly as I came panting up. "Dude!" I screeched. "Not cool! Since when were you inconsiderate?"

Casey shook his head. "I still have no idea who the heck you are."

"Let's just say I'm a fan of y'all here in Santa Martina and Sisquane, which by the way is where you _used _to live with your dad, but you had to move in with Heather ––your sister ––and your mom here in Santa Martina."

"Stalker," Casey grumbled, and we crawled up the fire escape stairs.

Casey had no _clue _where he was going, and he was even more freaked out to know that _I _knew _exactly _where Sammy lived with her grams. I rapped on the door, and behind it I heard a woman burst out of her room, and hiss, "Samantha! In my closet! Someone's at the door!"

"At this time?" I heard the girl grumble in reply, but a moment later, none other than Rita Keyes answered the door.

"What are you ––" Rita began.

I interrupted, and tore past her into the apartment. "Sorry, Mrs. Keyes. I've got to see Sammy. I know she's in the closet."

Rita tried to stop me, but I was already flinging open the closet door, where Sammy was plastered against the sidewall of the closet.

"You're a terrible hider, Sammy Keyes." I said, laughing.

She didn't move.

I moved a thick stack of coats to the side. "Sammy. You can't hide _anything _from me. I know just about _everything _there is to know about you. I think I know you better than Marissa McKenze."

Finally, Sammy crawled out of the closet, a really spooked look on her face. "What kind of stalker are you?" she shrieked, breathing heavily.

"Listen, Sammy. I know you've been through a _ton _of crazy stuff: going through gang territory, tackling book thieves, and spying on a bunch of senior citizens forging money. And since Casey won't believe a word I say if I try to ––"

Sammy's face looked angry and hurt. "You're _Casey's _friend?"

I laughed. "What? Are you kidding me? Casey doesn't even _know _me; even though I know a ton about him."

Sammy eyed me suspiciously. She peeked out the door, where Casey and Rita were chatting away. She turned back to me, walked over, and closed the door. She walked back, and sat on the floor, and motioned for me to sit, too.

"This better be good," she says, and I face her.

Taking a deep breath, I begin. "Sammy. This is going to sound totally crazy, but you've got to promise not to ask any questions until _afterwards._"

She laughed. "You sound just like me, y'know."

I smiled, and was ready. "So I was sleeping over my best friend's house, and she got me _into _this whole mess about knowing everything about your life and Casey's life and Heather's life and ––"

Sammy's jaw dropped. "Wait ––_Heather?_"

"Ah-ah-ah. No questions."

"Right."

"So I had just finished reading about you getting all that counterfeit money, and I went to sleep and woke up in the middle of a street. I wandered to Casey and Heather's house, and…yeah… I told Casey to bring me here so I could sort things out. I don't know _how _I'm gonna get home, but I knew that you'd be able to help me more than Casey would."

Sammy sighed. "I don't know if you're crazy, lying, or telling the truth."

"A little bit of the first and the last," I chuckled. "But I really need your help. I don't know if I can go to William Rose Junior High for a little while until I get back home, but I really, _really _need your help."

Rita and Casey came over, both looking annoying and frustrated. "Samantha," Rita said solemnly. "This stranger can't stay. She's gotta go."

"You've gotta believe me!" I pleaded. "I really don't know what to do or where to go! Where else am I supposed to stay, the Heavenly?"

"Grams!" Sammy protested. "She knows _way _too much to be insane."

Casey frowned. "Then she's a stalker and you should avoid her."

"Casey!" she hissed. "Shut up!"

Rita shook her head and turned to me. "I'm sorry, darling. But kids aren't allowed in our building, and having Samantha is danger enough. But having you here could really get us evicted."

I nodded. "I understand, Mrs. Keyes. I'll leave."

Sammy stood up quickly and ran into Rita's room and came back with a bag. She ran into the kitchen and stuffed food into the bag. Before her grandmother could say anything, she shoved the bag into my hands and pushed me out the door, slamming it shut. I could hear arguing between Rita and Sammy, and I scurried out the fire escape door. On the platform, I sat down and opened the bag. The first thing I saw was a note.

"_Dear… um, whatever your name is,_

_I'm really sorry we had to kick you out. Here's some stuff to help you out a little. I want you to meet me at the bottom fire escape door of this building at 7 A.M., so we can go to school together. In the bag are an old pair of my high tops (I hope they fit), a pair of jeans, a sweatshirt, a t-shirt, and some food. I'll bring you some more to school, and we'll find a place for you to stay until you can get back home. I'll see you soon._

_PS: I need to know your name. I swear, we're almost clones!_

_-Sammy"_

I smiled, and continued to rummage through the bag, when the door opened. I screeched, and shot down the stairs. But then, I turned around. It was Casey. He laughed, and came down the stairs to be level with me.

I huffed. "Jerk," I muttered.

Casey laughed, and we walked down the stairs together. Halfway down, he took the heavy bag from me. "You need help with that?"

I tried to take it back. "I'm fine!"

"You are _just _like Sammy."

I rolled my eyes, and pushed Casey. He pushed me back and I tripped over the stair and onto the platform. He gasped and ran down to help me up. I pushed him away, kind of embarrassed.

"I'm _fine!_" I grumbled. "And gimme my bag!"

Casey laughed, and offered me his hand. "Come on."

With a grumble, I took his hand, and he pulled me up. I tripped over his shoe, and bumped right into him. I shrieked as I knocked him down, and helped him up. He chuckled, and I groaned.

"I'm so awkward," I murmured.

"Hey, that's cool," he replied with a smile. "That's why I like Sammy."

I was silent the rest of the way down the fire escape, and when Casey opened the door, it was pouring outside.

"I hope she packed you an umbrella," he muttered.

I shook my head, but dug out the sweatshirt and threw it over my pajamas. "That's the least of my concern," I sighed. "Where am I gonna _stay?_"

Casey shrugged, and threw his board down and skated away. I ran to catch up, and when we made it to his house, he was surprised I was still following him.

"Man, you're a fast runner!" he cried as he threw his board into the garage.

I could barely breathe, and heaved the bag more over my shoulder. "Where... the heck... am I going... to stay...?" I asked again.

Casey sighed, and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the back of his house. He pointed to a tree with a few low branches. I stared at him blankly, hoping he didn't mean what I thought he did.

Confirming my fear, he said, "I hope you can climb trees."

"You're lucky," I replied, and hoisted myself up the tree, hanging Sammy's pillowcase-bag on a branch.

Casey rolled his eyes, and pulled the watch off his wrist, and tossed it up to me. "So you know when to meet Sammy in the morning."

"How did you––?"

Before I could say anything else, Casey was in the house, and I tried to make myself comfortable in the tree. It wasn't easy, but I was so exhausted, that I fell asleep really quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! Chapter 2! Ok I know I've only gotten like 2 views so far, so I'm hoping to boost that a little with some Cammy scenes and a little bit of heartbreak caused by yours truly O.O Enjoy!**

"Casey! Casey!" I cried, scrambling down from the tree.

It was already past 7, and I had been hoping that Casey would somehow point me in the direction of the school or the Senior Highrise or _something _familiar. But I couldn't find him anywhere. As a last resort, I pounded on the front door of the Acosta household, and to my horror, Heather answered.

"Who are _you_?" she asked. "You look like an uglier Sammy."

Offended but not trying to show it, I pushed past Heather and called for Casey. "Where _is _he?" I muttered. "Casey! Casey! Look, I need some directions here!"

Heather tried to stop me, but I just nudged her away. Finally, she cut me off at the staircase. "Casey left," she said, and I could tell she was speaking truthfully.

"Great," I muttered. "Now what do I do?"

"What _are _you doing here, anyway?"

I sighed. "Long story. But I need directions to-" suddenly catching myself, I realized I couldn't give up Sammy's secret abode. "-The Heavenly Hotel." I rambled quickly.

"The _Heavenly_? What the heck are you doing there?"

I bit my lip. "Ah... doing some part time work. I got totally turned around, and Casey let me sleep in the backyard last night since I couldn't find my way home. Now I'm late for work... could you show me where it is?"

I knew Heather could tell I was lying like a rug, but she shrugged and pointed me in the direction of the Heavenly, which was right across the street from the Senior Highrise. It was a heck of a walk, and I was an hour late meeting Sammy, but she didn't even seem to care.

"Hey!" she cried, waving to me.

I laughed. "Hey! Sorry I'm late! I had a hard time getting directions from the Acosta's. Casey left, and I-"

Sammy's smile dimmed. "Casey? You-you _slept _with him last night?"

I gave her a weird look. "Gosh, you jump to conclusions quickly. No! I stayed in his backyard, in a tree. Very uncomfortable, by the way. He left for school, so I had to ask Heather for directions."

"Heather?" Sammy asked in disbelief, whistling low. "Man, she must have been a real pain about it."

"Yeah... she thought I was an uglier you." I laughed.

Sammy nodded. "Mm-hmm... that's Heather for ya," she muttered. "Come on. Let's head to school."

"Shouldn't we try to figure out how to get me _home _first?"

"Sure," Sammy said. "But I can't miss school, either."

"Fine. _Then _can we get me home?"

Sammy smiled. "Right. Now, I can't believe I haven't asked you this, but what's your _name_?"

"Kate," I said, giving my nickname. "Call me Kate."

"Okay, Kate. Welcome to Santa Martina."

"She's from _where _now?" Marissa cried when Sammy tried to explain my situation.

Sammy sighed. "Pennsylvania. She's from Pennsylvania. And she's trying to get home."

"Well, how did she get _here_?!"

"I don't know," I interrupted. "I was sleeping over my best friend's house... and then when I woke up, I was in the middle of the Acosta's street, trying to find shelter.

"Okayyy..." Marissa said. "Weird."

The bell rang, but the two girls stayed put. "We could put you on a plane," Sammy suggested.

I shook my head. "Sammy, even _if _you put me on a plane, I'm not sure that would work. Technically, Santa Martina is a _made-up _place."

"Does it look made-up to you?" Marissa asked, tapping her foot.

"I know, I know," I replied. "But something tells me I need to get home the same way I got here."

"And how's that?" Sammy asked.

"By reading a book."

Marissa rolled her eyes, and started to leave. "Look, this is all fascinating, but I've got homeroom, and I'm gonna be in trouble if I miss the announcements."

Sammy sighed. "We'd better go, too. Come on, Kate. You can come with me."

As we walked, Sammy began interrogating me. "So, what do you mean, by reading a book?"

"Well, I found myself here right after reading a book about you guys," I explained. "Maybe if I read a book about me and _my _friends, I'll be able to-"

Before I could finish, I bumped into a tall pole. But the pole was... fleshy. Actually, it was Casey.

"Woah!" Casey cried. "What the heck?"

I stepped back. "Ohmygosh!" I cried.

"You okay?"

I shook off the shock, and sighed. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes!" I cried, exasperated. "It didn't even hurt that much!"

Suddenly, Casey noticed Sammy, who was the third wheel of the situation. "Oh! Hey, Sammy!"

Sammy nodded quickly. "Hey."

"You girls headed for homeroom?"

Sammy nodded again.

"Mind if I join you?"

Sammy and I shrugged simultaneously, and he joined us as we walked down the hall.

"So," Casey started. "I, uh, never caught your name."

"Kate."

Casey tried to crack a smile, but Sammy was shooting dirty and hurting looks at him.

"What were you two talking about? Before you knocked into me, I mean."

I shrugged. "I'm try'na get home. But it's gonna be easier said than done."

"What're your theories?"

This time, Sammy interrupted. "Since she came here right after reading a book about _us, _she thinks that by reading a book about _her _people, she'll get back. But I'm not so sure there _are _any books about her. I'd think after hearing her name I'd at least have an _idea _of a book I've read."

Casey sighed. "Well, where are you from?"

"Pennsylvania," Sammy answered for me again. "But according to her, Santa Martina is _made-up. _So then technically we can't just send her on a plane home."

I sighed. "My plan for now is... just get through today. Maybe I'll figure it out tomorrow. But everyone back home'll be worried sick."

"I'm sorry," Casey said suddenly. "For... for last night. I was kind of cranky."

"Lack of sleep does that to you," I replied, chuckling softly.

I looked at Sammy, who had been lingering behind, and felt terrible. What I was unintentionally doing was really awful.

I was stealing Casey.

Which was terrible. Especially considering that to me, Casey was technically not a real guy.

And neither was Sammy.

What the heck had I gotten myself into?

**Hope you had fun reading it! Sorry I couldn't do more, it's like 3am where I am. Also, I kind of ****_had _****to give a nickname... since this is the internet, and I'm really thingie about privacy. But that ****_is _****my real nickname in real life. ANYWAY, hope you guys have a great New Year!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREEEEEE :D XD Hopefully it's a little longer for you guys. This isn't a very long fic to begin with, so the next chapter might be the last :/ :( But hope you like it! REVIEWWWW!**

I had assumed people at William Rose Junior High would think I was a little strange. After all, neither me nor Sammy had any advance warning of my arrival, and even the teachers frowned upon having yet another student in their class. But the incident I endured was nothing like I would have ever imagined.

I got into a _fight._

And thank goodness that Sammy had forgotten about my chat with Casey, because I would have been toast otherwise.

Then again, it might not have even happened.

"Where do you think _you're _going?" a voice called from behind me and Sammy as we walked out of the school building.

I turned around, my mess of a ponytail flopping like a dead fish. It was Heather "Excuse me? Do you have a _problem_?"

Heather walked to me, her friends Tenille and Monet right beside her. "You know," she said, getting in my face. "I can have you _arrested _for trespassing. My mom didn't give you permission to sleep in our backyard, _and _you came into the house uninvited. You're like a criminal."

Sammy stood right beside me, and got right back in Heather's personal space. "Sounds like something _I _would do, doesn't it?"

Heather sneered. "Yep," she replied. "Which is why I'm gonna treat it like _you _did it."

Before I could say anything, Heather punched Sammy square in the nose, and she fell to the ground, her neck whipping violently as she hit the pavement. Shocked, I shoved Heather back, and dodged a punch.

"Leave us alone!" I screeched, and Monet came after me.

"I don't know why you're here!" Heather yelled. "But you better go back to where you came from! It's bad enough I have _one _Sammy. Now I have _two_!"

Sammy recovered from the fall, and laughed. "Three if you count Holly," she snapped.

"Shut up! The dirty trash digger doesn't count," Heather muttered.

Suddenly, we realized that Heather, Monet, and Tenille surrounded us; Tenille and Monet were behind us, and Heather was in front of us. It almost looked like we were beat, when suddenly heather began to charge at us like a bull. Sammy gave me a quick nod, and just as she was about to hit us, we sidestepped her, Sammy to the left and me to the right. She crashed into Tenille and Monet, and Sammy and I made a beeline for the street as they untangled themselves.

"We got 'em!" I cried, laughing victoriously.

We booked down the street, and didn't stop until we got to Maynard's Market, which felt like a really long way from the school, especially when we were running. When we walked in, Marissa, Holly, and even Dot, were already there, chowing down on some Doubly Dynamos, a rare coincidence, I knew. Out of breath, Sammy and I tried to walk to the girls, but even that was strenuous.

"Where on _earth _have you been, Sammy?" Marissa cried, eyeing both of us suspiciously.

Sammy shrugged it off. "Ran into some trouble with Heather and her goons," she said simply.

"What kind of trouble?"

I chuckled. "We got into a fight," I muttered.

Sammy nudged me, annoyed, but I shrugged and cracked a grin. "A _what_?!" Marissa cried.

"You heard 'em," Holly laughed. "They got into a fight."

"I heard what she said, but... a-a fight?!"

Sammy nodded. "Yes, Marissa. A fight. No big deal."

"No big deal?!"

"It was my fault!" I intervened. "I, ah, technically trespassed on the Acosta's property. And... I slept in their backyard. So I've been on Heather's bad side ever since."

Marissa shook her head. "It's not your fault. It's Sammy's."

"_My _fault?!" Sammy screeched. "How is this _my _fault?!"

"_You _should have known better. _You _should have booked _before _Heather caught up to you. You know she hates you!"

Sammy and Marissa were starting to get in each other's faces, and finally, Dot stepped between them. "Stop it, you two!" she cried. "You guys are best friends, so start acting like it! Anyway, shouldn't we be focusing on getting _her _home?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Now, _how _do you know anything about me getting home?"

"Marissa filled us in. What's this about reading a book?"

I sighed. "Okay, so right before I got here, I had been reading a book. And it was called _Sammy Keyes and the Cold Hard Cash. _It was about that counterfeit money station you found in the Senior Highrise, Sammy."

Sammy blushed. "You knew about that, huh?"

"I know about pretty much _every _time you get into trouble." I shook my head. "But that doesn't matter. The point _is, _right after I read that book, I found myself in the middle of the Acosta's street."

Now Holly caught on to my plan. "Oh, I get it! So you think if you read a book about an adventure _you _had, then you'll get home!"

I nodded. It was a foolproof plan. But Marissa had her doubts. "I really don't think that there are any books about you, Kate. Not to be a downer or anything."

I shrugged. "There's only one way to find out."

XxX

"I didn't even know there _was _a library in Santa Martina," I murmured, thumbing through a random book.

Sammy chuckled. "Definitely not typical Santa Martina, that's for sure."

Marissa came over moments later. "Ugh," she sighed. "I'm sick of looking. We've been here for two hours! Can't we go home?"

"Not until we find this book!" Sammy hissed. "Unless you want a repeat of the juvenile WWE."

"Fine!"

I scanned the shelves for _anything _that looked familiar; my name, my address, my friends, _anything. _But it was like the library shelves were hiding it somewhere. Just then, something dawned on me.

Something awful.

"What if someone checked out the book?" I asked, suddenly horrified.

Sammy raised her eyebrows. "Then you'd be stuck here for a _while. _It'd probably be almost a month till you'd get home."

"This is hopeless," Dot said, coming over to meet us. "We've looked _everywhere._"

"We can't give up," I tried, hoping to keep the morale up. But it was getting more and more hopeless, just like Dot had said.

Sammy managed to keep the girls looking for another half hour, and that's when they all threw in the towel.

"I have homework to do."

"My mom's gonna _kill _me if I'm late for dinner!"

"Vera and Meg need my help back at the shop!"

Sammy and I were determined, and kept trying to look. But after another hour, I finally knew it was time to give up. We both flopped onto beanbag chairs in the children's books section, and I heaved a huge sigh of frustration.

"Maybe this was a stupid idea," I muttered.

Sammy let out a short chuckle. "I've asked myself the same question a _lot _of times."

I looked up at a clock on the wall. "Sammy, it's almost six! Don't you have to get home?"

Sammy stood up quickly. "Crap! I do! Ugh, I hate leaving you here... you sure you'll be all right?"

I nodded. "I'll find my way somehow. You go on ahead."

Sammy waved quickly, and ran out the library door. I kept sitting on the beanbag, and suddenly I felt drained. Emotionally, mentally, and especially physically. The day had been more consuming than I thought it'd been, and I'd gotten nowhere in trying to get home. I wondered if everyone had noticed I was gone by now. My friend, April, might have told her mother I went missing, and her mother would surely have told mine. From there, I knew it'd be complete chaos. Maybe, I thought, it'd be better just to stay in Santa Martina. Maybe Vera and Meg needed help at the Pup Parlor; maybe I could stay with Holly. Maybe I could-

"What'cha doing? Reading _The Cat in the Hat? _I think you've graduated to chapter books."

I stood up quickly. "Casey! Stop _doing _that!"

"Doing what?"

I tried to gesture around, but I just looked like a bumbling fool "...Appearing from nowhere!"

"Mhm..." Casey murmured. "Okay. Right. But you never answered my question."

I pushed past him, and decided to continue my search. But he followed me, and it was getting on my nerves. I knew that if he kept this up, Sammy would _eventually _see us together and assume the wrong thing. And the last thing I wanted was for Sammy to think I was a liar and a cheat. I needed _her _help to get me home, and there was no way she'd help me if I stole her boyfriend.

"Just leave me alone!" I cried, probably louder than I should have in a library, as I was immediately shushed.

Casey didn't leave, though. "What's wrong? You've been acting like this since the fire escape!"

Finally, I decided to cut to the chase. "Look. I'm not _from _here, okay?"

"I figured that."

"No!" I cried. "Like I told you, where I am, Santa Martina is a fake place. Which means you, Sammy, Marissa, and all the others are _fake _people! Are you starting to see a connection here?"

"Not really..."

I face-palmed myself. "Ugh! Don't you see? I was reading _Sammy Keyes and the Cold Hard Cash _for the second time when I landed here, which means it's only a matter of time before _Sammy Keyes and the Wedding Crasher _is supposed to happen! Which means, if I'm still here, I'm going to mess up the whole story!"

Casey sighed, and shook his head. "You are making less and less sense."

I bit my lip. I was starting to sound crazy. "Okay. I told you that you guys are all technically book characters, right?"

"You told us we were fake, yes."

"So I've landed in Santa Martina right after that book took place. Make sense?"

"Yeah."

"So that means the _next _book is going to take place soon, right?"

"Right."

"And I'm not a character _in _the next book. Which means I'm gonna wreck the story. Which means-"

"You need to get home," Casey interrupted.

I sighed. "Which is proving to be easier said than done."

"So... did you try that theory you told me about?"

I nodded. "But we couldn't find any books about anything I recognize."

"Mind if I help?"

Finally, I needed to tell him. I mean, _really _tell him why we couldn't be seen together.

"Casey!" I cried. "You... need to go away."

"What?"

I sighed. "According to the books, you're supposed to become _Sammy's _boyfriend. And _Sammy _is not going to like you very much if she thinks I'm stealing you."

Casey laughed. "Sammy wouldn't think that."

"I've seen the look in her eyes," I said. "You need to leave me alone and spend time with _her. _Because I'm messing up the entire storyline."

I started to run off, and Casey grabbed my hand. "And how is that a bad thing?"

I wrenched away from him. "Because it is!"

Finally, I managed to get away from him. But he stopped me in my tracks. Not physically, but because of what he said.

"It's because you like me, isn't it?"

I could feel my face burning as I turned around. "No!"

"It's because you like me, and you know you _can't _like me. Because I'm a book character."

He had me there. It was _technically _true, but not really. I didn't even know _what _I thought anymore. But I did have an answer for him.

"No!" I cried. "It's because I've always felt like Sammy was my friend. Partially because we're alike, and partially because I admire her. And you don't betray friends. _Ever. _Not even for a guy."

"You're so _much _like Sammy," he said. "That's why I can't stop being around you."

Finally, I shouted. "Shut up, Casey! You are being _so _STUPID! I'm not a real person in your world; _you're _not a real person in _my _world! You need to wake up and realize the situation here!"  
>If the library was quiet before, it was nothing compared to how dead silent it was now. Unable to take the tension any longer, I bolted out the door, and ran down the streets, not knowing or caring where I was going.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**LAST CHAPTERRRR! Like I told you guys, this was based on a dream, and there wasn't much more I could do to keep this going XD Enjoy!**

I tore down the streets of Santa Martina, trying to figure out how I would get out of here unnoticed. Sammy and the others would notice, for sure, but I couldn't tell them that I was leaving. Casey would find out, and try to stop me. Or something else would happen. I just had a gut feeling. I had so much fun meeting my favorite characters in person, but now I had to-

"Woah!" cried Sammy as I smacked right into her. "Watch where you're going, Kate!"

"Oh!" I said. "Sorry!"

I kept walking, and Sammy followed me. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"No. But I don't care. I'll get home eventually."

Sammy chuckled. "We've been through this already. Walking's not gonna get you anywhere."

"Whatever. I'll figure out the stupid book thing. But I have to get out of your life while I still can."

"What?! Why would you want to do that?"

"Because you're book characters!" I finally shouted. "Because _I'm _not in the story!"

"So what?"

"There isn't just one book about you," I tried to explain. "There are _seventeen. _And there's another one about to happen at any moment. Which means _I _need to high-tale it out of here before it happens. Because _I'm _going to mess up the story."

Sammy cut me off at the corner of the street. "Look. I told Grams I was heading to Marissa's for dinner, but if you want, we can head to the library and keep looking."

I shook my head. "No. I need to do this alone!"

"No you don't! I'm going to help you! And you can't stop me!"

I sighed. "Fine. Come on. Where's the library?"

"Other way."

XxX

"Sammy, I told you, there's nothing here!" I said as quietly as I could.

"There _has _to be!" she whispered. "Those books about me? What genre are they in?"

"Mystery." I shot back quickly.

"We haven't looked there yet," Sammy tried hopefully.

Thumbing through the shelves quickly and carelessly, I just wanted to get Sammy _out _of here. But the annoying thing was, she was just like me. There was no getting rid of her until we figured this out. Suddenly, I stopped at a row of black books I hadn't seen before.

"What?" I murmured. "Sammy Keyes books?"

Sammy was over next to me in an instant. "What?! What'd you find?!"

"I... I found the books about you! But they only go up to the one I just read...!"

Sammy pulled out the last book. "_Sammy Keyes and the Clones?_" she read the cover. "I don't think I've spent time with any clones..."

I snatched the book from her. "What? This isn't even in the series!"

I flipped to the prologue.

"_Grams always tells me to stay away from strangers. But I couldn't have helped myself! This girl was _so _much like me. Between me, Holly, and her, we were like some force of nosy musketeers!_" I read softly.

Sammy's eyes bugged out and she gasped. "Kate! This is your way home!"

I looked down at the cover of the book. On the front of it were three similar drawings beside each other: Me, Holly, and Sammy. The three musketeers. I smiled and laughed quietly.

"Well, Sammy, it looks like I have some reading to do." I said.

Sammy smiled. "So when you finish it and go to sleep, you'll be home?"

"I guess so," I replied. "So this is goodbye?"

Sammy nodded forlornly. "I guess it is."

I scooped her up into a warm hug. "Goodbye, Sammy Keyes."

I sat in the beanbag chair in the Children's section, and I began to read the story, which was like most Sammy Keyes books, but about _my _adventure in Santa Martina. Sammy stood by, sighing sadly as I read the pages. It felt like only minutes, but it was almost three or four hours later when I finished the last page.

_I couldn't believe she was really leaving. I smiled at her reassuringly, and watched her sit down in the beanbag chair. I stood there for the entire time she read the book, and a few hours later, I went to look at these mysterious books about me. But they were gone. All of them. In their place was an empty shelf, not even a forgotten bookmark was there. I ran back to Kate to share the news with her, but she had disappeared, too._

_"What the...?" I murmured._

_Suddenly, it dawned on me._

_She was home._

I was starting to get sleepy, and my eyes only closed for a second, but I jumped them open quickly. But it was too late. I was on an air mattress on the floor in April's room. It hadn't looked like any time had gone by.

"April!" I hissed in the darkness.

"Trying to sleep," she muttered.

"April! How have you not noticed how long I've been gone?"

"What are you _talking _about?"

"I... was in Santa Martina!"

"It was a dream. Probably your stupid allergy medication acting up on you again."

"No! I'm not even kidding! Like, I was _there_!"

"Wow... you are _really _far out there... like, you need some sleep. A lot of it."

I sighed. Maybe I could get back to Santa Martina. Maybe I could read the next book and see them again. But I was already asleep again before I could pick up _Sammy Keyes and the Wedding Crasher._

**How'd you guys like it? REVIEWWWW :DXD **

**Okay, so here are some stuff that was and wasn't in the dream or in real life:**

**-I did land in Santa Martina in my dream, and met all the SK characters**

**-I was NOT at a sleepover at April's house the night I had this dream, but I HAD been reading a SK book.**

**-I did (don't hate me!) think I was ruining the Cammy OTP O.O **

**-I did get "home" (which was just me waking up) by reading "Sammy Keyes and the Clones"**

**-April IS a real person (and that is her real name XD)**

**-I did sleep in the Acosta's tree (in my dream not in real life! :P)**

**And... idk. XD Hope you guys had fun reading 'cus I had fun writing!**

**Once again (I said this in my Frozen fic) sorry for the late posting, Winter Break was over and school's been crazy!**


End file.
